mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Soul eater111/MK (2011) Possible X-Box 360 Ex. Character Predictions
Sorry For Any Misspellings* Well, it has been recently annocened that for a Ps3 Execlsive Guest Character- Kratos from the god of war series is in. Which is pretty cool, i mean everyone has mixed feelings about it, like he doesn't belong or he should stay in god of war and Soul Calibur BD. For me, i am freaking out in a good way lol. I mean for one in the trailer for the remander of the video he looked simply badass. And i hated x-box 360 for a long-time. LMAO. I wanted a ps3 so bad. But what got me mad about this is, people are hating mk (2011) for that. I can understand in a way but another way, i disagree. Here are the reasons why. 1. Kratos is a guest-character and wouldn't mess up the story becase he is not even included (he should be). 2. He is badass, and he is a god which Mortal Kombat if i am not mistaken there are serveal gods in Mortal Kombat or god-like characters like Raiden (god of thunder), Fujin (God of wind), Shao-Kahn (who is like a god), Shinnok, Onaga, Blaze, and i think a little more characters that are close. 3. He can also use his blades of chaos during combat, kinda like scorpion when he uses he swords in combat 4. He is ruthless and has killed many gods in diffrent ways aka. fatilitays. 5. Even though they are returning to the old roots, they added a couple of new features, so why not add kratos. Sorry for that little rant but i had to for some-reason . Anways, i was thinking what new character that X-box 360 had in mind, so i made a list on characters that should be included or at least considered. Also give your thoughts on it. (Soul Calibur) Nightmare- I think nightmare even-though he can't do much without his sword or maybe, he is badass and he will destroy everything in his way. And it would be intresting to see him in. (Devil May Cry) Dante or Nero- I also think Dante or Nero would be cool to join in. (Spawn) Spawn- He would fit in most defiently. He is like Kratos in a way. But they have to balanced him out samething goes for Kratos but i am not worried about it. (Killer Instint) Fulgore or Jago or Sabrewulf - any of those characters would be fine in mk. They are sinoly badass, Fulgore is a robot, Jago is a ninja, and Sabrewulf is a lycan. I mean one of those three would make my day, and plus Killer Instinct is like MK in a way and it would be insane to put one of these guys in. Just check them out on youtube. Fulgore i would love to see. I mean he has laser like claws, teleport, reflect attacks, shoots out lightning, fucking laser eyes, just see him in action. (Gears Of War)- Clayton Carmine- Well i seen him and his is badass and i would like to see him in there. Plus they are fans of gears so hey who knows. Category:Blog posts